May I?
by Ahn Ryuuki
Summary: Hinata adalah gadis sederhana dengan cinta serta impian yang sederhana. Mampukah kesederhanaan tersebut dapat meraih sang pujaan hati?


RE-PUBLISH..

Ini adalah fict oneshoot pertama Ahn.. selamat membaca.!

\\(-v-)/

Summary : Hinata adalah gadis sederhana dengan cinta serta impian yang sederhana. Mampukah kesederhanaan tersebut dapat meraih sang pujaan hati?

* * *

**##PAIN##**

**May I.? : Ahn Ryuuki (FatayahN)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto is own for the character, but the story is mine.**

**Rated : K-T**

**Main Pairing : NaruHina**

**Warning : OOC, Semi-Canon, Romance, TYPO and many more.**

**##GAIN##**

* * *

Oneshoot!

_**Perkenankanlah aku mencintaimu seperti ini..**_

Hinata terus menatap Naruto yang sedang berlatih bersama dengan seluruh anggota tim 7. Setiap hari, sebelum latihan, Hinata selalu memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh remaja Uzumaki tersebut.

Semakin lama perasaannya semakin dalam. Mungkin ia hanyalah seorang gadis remaja biasa yang biasa diabaikan oleh ayah maupun sepupunya, Neji. Tapi ia selalu menjaga rasa cintanya dengan tekad yang tidak terlihat.

Karena cinta ini, cukuplah ia yang menanggung.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

_**Tanpa kekecewaan yang pasti..**_

_**Meski tanpa kepastian yang pasti..**_

Hinata sedang berjalan sendirian sehabis membeli seikat bunga dari kedai 'Yamanaka'. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Naruto beserta anggota tim 7 lainnya.

Hatinya berbisik dan membujuk untuk mengajak Naruto makan siang bersama atau hanya sekedar menyapa Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Ayo kita pergi kencan!" ajak Naruto pada Sakura sehabis mereka berlatih di training ground 7.

Ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman yang menggelitik relung hatinya. Ia tidak tau apa sebenarnya rasa itu. Ia pun tidak pasti akan hati Naruto yang hanya melihat Sakura, meski apapun yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Baka! Sudah pasti aku akan pergi berkencan dengan Sasuke-kun~ Ne, Sasuke-kun, ayo kita makan siang." Sakura terus bergelayut manja di lengan kiri Sasuke.

"Hn. Dobe, ayo kita makan siang."

"Teme kau menyebalkan! Padahal aku inginnya kencan dengan Sakura-chan!"

"Sasuke-kun! Aku hanya ingin kencan denganmu, kenapa baka-Naruto harus ikut?"

"Hn.."

"Teme!"

"Sasuke-Kun!"

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Harapan yang setiap kali dikecewakan kenyataan..**

Hinata sedang berdiri bersama Naruto di sebuah tempat latihan.

Hari ini adalah final ujian Chunin, dan Naruto yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat ujian, mendadak berhenti manakala ia melihat Hinata yang sedang berlatih.

Hanya ada percakapan singkat, ucapan terimakasih serta kata-kata semangat yang terlontar diantara mereka berdua. Selebihnya, mereka hanya terpaku pada keheningan.

**Biarlah dibayar oleh harapan-harapan baru yang menjanjikan..**

Namun satu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto manakala ia hendak berangkat menuju tempat terakhir ujian Chunin, benar-benar membuat hati Hinata dipenuhi oleh rasa bahagia,

"Kau tahu Hinata, kau itu sangat pendiam, tertutup dan pemalu. **Tapi aku suka pada gadis sepertimu**."

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Perkenankanlah aku mencintaimu semampuku..**

Sesekali Hinata melirik kearah Naruto yang tidak jauh dari sisinya. Hatinya dipenuhi harapan agar dapat segera menemukan serangga Bikochu dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

Gadis Hyuuga itu tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah sahabat Naruto yang paling berharga, oleh sebab itu ia ingin menolong Naruto agar kebahagiaan pemuda Uzumaki tersebut dapat kembali sepenuhnya.

Hanya dengan mengabulkan permintaan Naruto, hatinya merasa cukup. Karena ia tahu dengan jelas, penderitaan Naruto sejak kecil.

Ia tahu ia takkan mampu untuk perasaan yang terlalu mendesak dan terlalu berlebihan.

Oleh karena itu, baginya cukup mencintai Naruto dengan segala hal yang ada diantara mereka. Cukuplah ia mencintai semampunya.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Menyebut-nyebut namamu dalam kesendirian..**

"Na-ruh-toh- Uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk dengan darah yang memuncrat dari mulutnya.

Dari tempatnya terbaring sendirian, ia terus merapalkan nama Naruto di dalam hatinya. Hatinya yang dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah karena dirinya telah menjadi pemicu kemarahan Naruto kepada Pain.

Ia terus menyebut-nyebut nama Naruto tanpa terdengar oleh si pemilik nama tersebut. Dan didalam kesendirian dirinya menangisi ekspresi kesakitan yang ditunjukkan oleh wajah Naruto yang berubah menjadi Kyuubi.

* * *

**Berdiri didepan pintu hatimu tanpa harapan,,**

Hinata masih ingat bagaimana keputusannya untuk menolong Naruto, walau berakhir sakit. Namun ia tidak pernah menyesali perbuatannya yang menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto. Walau ia tahu harapan dirinya akan diterima itu sangatlah tipis, tapi ia bersyukur kepada Kami-sama yang telah memberikannya waktu untuk menyatakan isi hatinya.

* * *

**dan kau membukakannya pun sudah terasa nyaman..**

Hinata tidak paham kenapa hatinya terasa miris sekaligus senang.

Ia merasa miris melihat keadaan Naruto yang terkunci gerak sepenuhnya oleh perbuatan Pain. Namun hatinya juga merasa senang kala Naruto memarahi kebodohannya untuk menghadapi Pain sendirian

Ia senang Naruto mengkhawatirkannya. Dan ia tahu pasti, bahwa Naruto selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan seluruh teman-temannya.

Walau perhatian tersebut hanya sedikit, tapi hatinya sudah merasa nyaman.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Sekali-kali membayangkan wajahmu pun cukup memuaskan..**

Hinata terus tersenyum sambil matanya terus menatap ke arah album foto yang sedang dipegang olehnya. Album yang berisikan kenangan-kenangan manis kebersamaan dirinya dengan pria yang mencintainya.

"Ne, Hime.. apa yang sedang kau lihat?" bisik seorang pria yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Hinata dari arah belakang.

"Na- Naruto-kun! A-aku sedang melihat-lihat foto-foto kebersamaan ki-kita."

"Oh~ foto-foto saat kita pacaran dulu? Hmm.."

Wajah Hinata masih terarah pada album ditangannya. Tapi matanya sesekali melirik kearah wajah Naruto yang bersandar di bahunya.

Blush!

Wajahnya memerah membayangkan perubahan-perubahan yang dialami oleh Naruto selama ini.

Wajah Naruto kini terlihat semakin tampan dan dewasa. Hinata pun sedikit termenung.

"Kenapa melihatnya sendirian saja?"

"Eh?"

Hinata langsung menatap ke arah Naruto, meminta penjelasan atas pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh sang suami.

"Maksudku, akan lebih menyenangkan bila dirimu melihat album ini bersama-sama. Bersama denganku dan Daisuke-kun. Apa kau lupa pada suami dan putramu sendiri?"

Naruto langsung menarik dirinya dari sisi Hinata. Berpura-pura kesal.

"Eh-eh- gomen Naruto-kun. Karena tadi ka- kalian sedang tertidur pulas makanya aku melihat album ini sendirian." Hinata sedikit gelagapan saat mendapati wajah suaminya yang terlihat kesal pada dirinya.

"Hehe~ aku hanya bercanda Hime-chan. Kau terlihat sangat manis saat panik begini." Naruto menjawab sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah isterinya.

* * *

**Perkenankanlah aku mencintaimu sebisaku..**

Hinata dan Naruto berdiri sambil berpelukan dihadapan sebuah boks bayi yang berisikan seorang bayi laki-laki mungil berambut indigo dengan iris safir yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri terhadap cahaya.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang kau inginkan di hari jadi pernikahan kita yang ke-3 ini?"

"Uhm~ aku sudah mendapatkanmu sebagai isteri, mendapatkan keluargamu sebagai keluargaku, mendapatkan Daisuke sebagai anakku.. Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang kubutuhkan.. Kau sendiri, ingin apa Hinata-chan?"

Hinata langsung menunduk manakala mendapat tatapan intens dari sang suami. Jari-jemarinya saling bertautan demi menghilangkan rasa gugup yang bergelayut di hati.

"Eh, a-aku~ uhm..

_-sejak dulu aku sudah sangat mengagumi dan mencintai Naruto-kun. Bahkan sejak di hari pertama kita bertemu, yakni saat kita masih balita-_

_-tanpa sadar, dengan seenaknya saja aku menjadikan Naruto-kun sebagai tempat dimana aku pulang dan tempat dimana aku menaruh hatiku-_

oleh karena itu, **perkenankanlah aku mencintaimu sebisaku**, ne Naruto-kun?."

Naruto tertegun kala meresapi setiap kata yang disampaikan oleh isterinya tersebut. Perlahan senyum mulai terkembang diwajahnya. Dikecupnya kening, pipi, hidung dan bibir Hinata untuk menyampaikan rasa cintanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga, **perkenankanlah aku mencintaimu sebisaku**, Hinata-hime?"

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun."

"Aishiteru mo, Hime-chan."

Dan sebuah kecupan kecil dari Hinata di pipi Naruto sudah menjawab permintaannya tersebut.

.

**FIN**

bagaimana.?

Apakah masih ada typo.?

Ahn sudah mengedit fict ini untuk kemudian di publish ulang.

oleh karena itu, silahkan berikan review anda, Readers-sama.!

^,^)/


End file.
